My Secret Is Your Secret
by Marvey
Summary: On a bad encounter with Seto Kaiba, Jou is pushed into a corner when he comes across his well kept secret. Jounouchi isn't what he claims he is and when Kaiba comes across this his relationship with Jou takes a 180. Bad summery but please R&R. SetoXJou
1. The secret

I completely adore Seto and Jou couplings, so I decided to put my own spin on it. I tried something I haven't seen done much, let's hope for the best!

I own nothing of Yu-GI-OH!

My Secret Is Your Secret

Chapter 1

Katsuya Jounouchi chewed on the end of his pencil staring down the book in front of him, Romeo and Juliet. He wrinkled his nose at it. He found it to be a long drawn out ordeal on how men tried to sweet talk a woman in believing just about anything, then the woman and man stupidly slay themselves in their desire to be with one another. Jou snorted at the idea, romance what a load. Woman he found it bothered him all the more, woman were brought into this world of love and lust, the thought of being desired by one man, one man that acted as though he worshipped the ground she walked on. That it's self was the biggest load Jou had ever heard. He knew how most men treated woman; he saw that there in most was nothing more than lust, and greed for their bodies. No desire to love only one, no desire to want only one, only the desire to fuck. Woman, emotions ran them, Jou could never have his life lived that way.

Almost startling him the bell buzzed loudly ending his English class, Jou slammed the book shut relishing in the thought he didn't have to bother himself with the novel for another three days. The long weekend had begun and Jounouchi was looking forwards to it, Yugi, Honda, along with Otogi and Tea were planning to spend the entire weekend at the beach. Well to be more accurate Honda's parents owned a lot out there, ideal for some friends going into their graduation year. Jou sighed loudly at that thought; he couldn't believe this was their graduating year. Soon everyone would be moving on for post secondary, jobs, starting adulthood. Jou of course still had no idea, where or what he was going to do. He wasn't exactly a genius, his grades were just passing, and he didn't have much of an educational sense. He had figured he would just go straight into work.

Jou had been walking briskly with his head down caught up in his thoughts when he slammed right into another; Jou stumbled back only to be grabbed by his forearm. Jerking to a stop, Jou looked up wide eyed only to see Seto Kaiba holding him up, with a rather disgusted look on his face.

"Mutt" Was his short snarl.

"I'm not a mutt, a dog, or any sort of canine of any kind, you rich self absorbed moron." Jou jerked his arm away only to finish his tumble backwards and fell onto his bottom.

A scarlet blush rose to his cheeks as he hit the hard floor or the school hallway. Why did he always seem to be plagued with such embarrassing moments when Kaiba was around? Jou was never this clumsy nor was he a bumbling jerk.

Kaiba gave a dark chuckle as he watched Jou struggled to regain his composure. He didn't really know why he loved to relish in Jou's torment but it seemed of late to be the highlight of his days.

"You sure about that?" Kaiba brushed his bangs from his eyes "You certainly play the role rather famously, the role of the underdog, only in this case you never succeed, you're like Yugi's little bitch"

Jou ground his teeth in pure rage, it was one thing for him to constantly harassed him call him names, push him around, but where did he get the right to call him Yugi's bitch? It crossed a line and for the first Jou resorted to more than just bantering words. Coming forward he shoved the CEO hard in the chest, causing Kaiba to stumbled backwards, his eyes widening in surprise.

"How dare you, you horses ass! You know nothing, you know absolutely nothing!" Jou came forwards again giving Kaiba another good shove to the chest. "You come looking for a fight then here fight me, we'll see who the bitch is!"

Kaiba could hardly believe what he was experiencing the half rate duellist was pushing him around; Kaiba simply was going to stand for it. Dropping his briefcase to the ground he grabbed Jou by the front of his shirt jerking him up so they were nose to nose.

'Did you not think about who you are challenging?" Kaiba snarled.

Jou grabbed Kaiba's hands and tried to pry them off his jacket, also giving a few missed kicks trying to break free of the much bigger young man.

"Trust me I'm pretty clear on that" Jou then did something that put the young CEO over the edge.

Jou pulled his face back then spit a large wad right into Kaiba's face. Kaiba stood there still holding the scrawny blonde in disbelief as he felt the thick sticky spit run down his face.

Jou then began to laugh, "Oh Kaiba you don't seem to be finding this very funny."

Jou almost sounded hysterical as he laughed at the CEO. Kaiba pulled the blonde closer for a moment then tossed the blonde across the hall. Jou crashed hard on his back and slid across the floor until he eventually came to a stop. Jou felt his breath being knocked out of him followed by white spots dancing across his vision. Kaiba however wasn't done he strode up to the blonde and grabbed him by his hair dragging him up to face him again. Jou screamed in pain as his skull burned and his eyes watered.

In the instant Jou let out that high pitched scream Kaiba dropped Jou and stared at him. What had just come out of the smaller teen? Kaiba had never heard such a scream come from another boy like that before.

"Jounouchi?" Seto whispered.

Jou realizing that horrible shrill sound had emitted from his lips, jumped to his feet gathering his books and went to make a mad dash for his locker. Kaiba just as quickly shot out his arm grabbing the blonde by his bicep.

"Jounouchi, seriously what the hell was that?" His eyes were like daggers as they bore into Jou.

Jounouchi jerked his arm with what strength he had left and stared down Kaiba.

"It was nothing, now if your done I know I am, I'm ready to get on with my day" Jou held his still burning skull and tried to hide his horrified face.

Kaiba instead of chasing after the mutt just stood and watched him hurry away to his locker, clearly embarrassed of what just happened. Seto reached down picking up his briefcase still lost in the shrill cry Jou had emitted. Seto had never heard something so high so shrill ever come out of a male like that before, and Seto found it a little unsettling. Like Katsuya Jounouchi had a secret.

Jou was nearly running down the streets of domino, his head still bowed. He couldn't have imagined anything worse then what happed back there with Kaiba. Jou stopped at a set of lights and with frustration kicked at a patch of loose pebbles. How could he have let that out! What the hell is wrong with him! Jou rubbed at his head frustration clear in his eyes.

"Damn it!' He yelled to one in particular.

A few people turned and stared in confusion at him, Jou felt an even deeper blush come over him. Turning so that he faced the lights and not the crowed he was the first to dash across the street when the lights turned. His shanty little apartment was only a few blocks from the school, within only ten minutes or so he found himself climbing the stairs to the 3rd floor. Once upon entering the apartment Jou dropped himself down onto the couch, closing his eyes to the world. Jou found it better to drop off until Honda showed up that evening; he just wanted to forget for the time, just forget.

Jounouchi was brought abrupt from his nap as a loud buzz rang through the apartment, nearly taking a tumble off the couch Jou looked around startled for the cause of the noise. It took him almost five loud buzzes to realize it was his door buzzer. Rubbing at sleepy eyes Jou made his way to the front entrance answering the obnoxious buzzer. Pulling open the thin wooden door Katsuya was met with someone quite unexpected, standing there looking irritated and anxious was Kaiba. As soon as the door was opened Kaiba crossed his arms and gruffly greeted Jounouchi.

"About time you lazy dog, what were you doing sleeping" Kaiba then pushed himself inside.

"Actually I was, what in the hell do you want" Jou's face burned with hatred and embarrassment.

He simply couldn't believe Kaiba had to the lengths just to show up at his apartment, especially after the incident earlier that day. Jou deep down had a bad feeling that Kaiba had sensed something was off during their last encounter, and if that was so Jou wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"I want an answer" Kaiba slowly moved around the tiny apartment, looking rather disgusted with what he saw.

Jou took a hard swallow his face if possible turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

'What happened back there" Kaiba narrowed his gaze at Jounouchi "What was that...I had never heard you sound so"

Jou cut in stopping Kaiba.

"I screamed you moron, what is so weird about that?" Jou crossed his own arms "You grabbed me by my hair, what did you expect?"

"I did not expect what came out of your mouth mutt!" Kaiba advanced on him.

Jou felt his heart hammer in his chest as Kaiba closed the gap between them, Jou went to back off when Kaiba grabbed the blonde by his arms holding him close. Jou's breath hitched at the sudden closeness. He didn't like it one bit, not one little bit. Jounouchi had ended up being pulled so close their chests touched. As their chests pushed together Kaiba felt something twice as unsettling as Jou's high pitched voice.

Jounouchi's was soft, Kaiba would even go as far as to say it was...lumpy. Kaiba jerked his face upwards his eyes wider then ever before looking at Jou. Jounouchi's heart raced all the more as realization struck him... Kaiba knew that son of a bitch knew.

I apologise if I went a little fast to the point in this chapter, I'm trying to set the scene for the rest of the fic. Lets hope you all like it. Plz R&R and I'll be sure to update soon.


	2. Rain

You guys are totally awesome! I thank you for all the hits and the encouragement! Here's chapter 2!

Chapter 2

Kaiba just stared, as awe struck as they come, Kaiba found all he could do was stare. Had he just felt what he thought he felt? Under that bulky white dress shirt, did he feel...? Kaiba shook his head bringing himself from his stupor. Without quite thinking Kaiba dropped Jou's shoulders and brought his hands over the soft flesh under the white blouse. 'Oh my god' He thought as they came over the two soft lumps.

Jounouchi's eyes went wide like saucers as Kaiba slid his hands over her chest, before she knew it Jou pulled back her hand and delivered a hard punch Kaiba's face. Kaiba's face reeled to the side his own saucer wide eyes looking on with shock.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YA!" Jou swore she could have slaughtered him alive. "Do you just do that to anyone? You stupid-"

Jou stopped suddenly; just over the sound of her own screams of rage she heard a third voice.

"BUDDY! ARE WE READY TO HIT UP HANATA BEACH!" Honda came barrelling up the stairs, Otogi, Tea and Yugi in toll.

Honda and the other's stopped abruptly as Kaiba came into view, it was in all honesty a quite awkward scene. Kaiba stood his hand covering his inflamed cheek, and Jou arms stiffly crossed over her chest.

"Kaiba..." Honda breathed "Didn't expect to see you here"

At the mention of Kaiba Yugi being the last in toll, ducked under Otogi to take a look at the scene.

"Yes well I was just leaving" Kaiba cleared his throat "Jounouchi" Kaiba nodded his head before turning to exit the tiny apartment.

Jou looked down concentrating on her feet as the CEO, made his way from the apartment to the winding staircase.

"Stupid son of a bitch" Jou cursed under her breath.

"What was that Katsuya?" Honda let himself into the apartment dropping himself down onto the couch.

"Nothin" Jou growled, making a beeline for her room.

"Dude where are you going?" Honda called over the edge of the couch "We have to leave, it's already" Honda took a look at his watch "4:30, and we are running out of daylight!"

"Honda shut up!' Jou was feeling the stress as she dashed around the room grabbing clothes, and whatever else she may need for the three day getaway. "I fell asleep I'm packing now, just give me a sec"

It wasn't long before Jounouchi came from her bedroom, one sling bag in hand and a backpack over her shoulder. Jounouchi was still shaken but found there was no use in making an episode for her friends, she only feared what would come of Kaiba's knowledge. She highly doubted she was going to find the weekend fun filled. Sighing heavily she began to push Honda from her home.

"Katsuya honestly, what was Kaiba doing there?" Yugi turned around in the bucket seat of the old Toyota.

Jou had seated herself behind the passenger seat sitting on the right hand side of Tea, hoping to avoid Yugi's pushy questions. She did not want to deal with the questions, trying to weave a little web of lies. She was already caught in one huge one, this was really the last thing she wanted to start.

"Yug it wasn't anything, Kaiba just had a few things to ask me" Jou knew how pathetic that sounded, but really what else she going to say?

'I don't-" Yugi was quickly cut off.

"Hey Yugi man don't worry about it, let's just make this weekend a great one, it's our last getaway before finals, and I'd like to make it an enjoyable one" Honda admonished.

Jou sighed with relief, 'thank you Honda'. Jou spent the rest of the ride in silence, her mind was reeling with thoughts, thoughts of how Kaiba was going to destroy her. How could this have come to be, just how could she have been so careless? Jounouchi had never really known how the whole thing started, her cross dressing that is. She supposed it would have been way back when her sister left, Jounouchi was constantly being confused for a boy and she had seen how much abuse her sister had taken from males. It just seemed like without her sister to help each other through the mistreatment being a boy would just be easier. Jou could even remember the day she met Honda, back in junior high he had no clue. Instantly the male assumed she was another boy and a friendship blossomed. Who was she to mess with something that worked. Jou rolled her head back and looked at the oncoming clouds, it was going to rain. How much better could it get. With that a flash of lightening lit the western skies and soon a clap of thunder followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kaiba sat in his own silence riding in his limo, his steel blue orbs looked on into the thick sheets of rain that had plagued the open country roads. Kaiba was not one to just let something of this magnitude slide, however nor was he one to lose a fantastic opportunity. Yes he had much in mind to do with the lovely blonde, Kaiba was going to use this to its full ability. A smirk played on his lips at that idea, he loved blackmail.

"SETO!" A sharp yell came from a much smaller Kaiba.

Kaiba jerked his attention from his dark wanderings to his brother, perched beside him Mokuba sat fidgeting with the built DVD player boredom obviously already taking its toll.

"Yes" Kaiba answered feeling a slight be of annoyance.

"We have been stuck in this god awful car for almost an hour where this 'beach' is?" Mokuba continuously flipped the DVD player on, then off then on again.

Seto not really in a patient mood, leaned over and jerked the remote away from the smaller Kaiba.

"Where do you get off talking like that" Seto scowled at his brother.

Mokuba just waved him off "EVERYONE talks like that"

"I'm sure" Seto deepened his scowl "It's not much further. Just relax I'll let you know when we have arrived"

"I still don't understand what made you suddenly need to too 'relax' on the beach" Mokuba rudely emphasised the word relax.

"Does it really matter Mokuba, your getting away for the long weekend so what are you getting all in a twist about" Seto rested his chin on his palm turning back to the steady down pour.

"Oh I will have fun, just big brother you always have an agenda, I'm not sure if you know the meaning of relax" Mokuba laughed reaching over and snatching back the remote.

Kaiba glared out, what did he know... well he knew a lot but that didn't mean a thing.

"Mokuba" Seto called.

"Mmmm" Mokuba looked over.

"Shut up"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Darting through the rain, Jou and Honda made a mad dash for the cabin. Honda struggled with the keys as he tried to find the correct one. Finally scoring he jammed the key into the knob and jerked the door open. Stumbling forwards with the jerk of the cabin door Jou and Honda stepped into the stuffy cabin for the first time since last summer. Regardless of the lack of light, one could still see just how large and well decorated the Honda's cabin was. Jou had never really been used to his friend's life style. Jou had always lived his life rather on the poor end of things, she didn't really have a lot and never felt the need to have a lot. Though getting to live it up once in a while was always fun. Honda carefully walked through the cabin feeling against the grainy wall for the thick plastic light switch. Soon Jou found the cabin immersed in a pale yellow glow of the light fixtures and all the luxuries of the cabin were brought to life. It was cubed into three main parts on the main floor, a large kitchen floored in hardwood the connected to an equally as large living room consisting of two black leather sofa's along with a large screen T.V. Behind the living room was a large scaled staircase leading to the second floor in which Jou had figured led to the bedroom's and bathing quarters.

With a few more dashes out to the car, Jou and the others had gathered their bags and beach supplies. Jou had just locked the truck when Honda shouted out from the deck.

"Jou buddy, can you take the truck to pick up some ice, I totally forgot!"

Jounouchi rolled her eyes before hitting the unlock on the keychain, the car beeped as the doors unlocked and she let herself in.

"How much?" Jou shouted through the rain.

"Get two bags, I got drinkies for tonight!" Honda laughed from the deck.

Jou for a second time rolled her eyes but nodded in understanding. Jounouchi liked to have don't get her wrong, but alcohol had never really been a friend of hers. Jou's father had found the substance made a great replacement for his estranged wife, and Jou hardly ever saw the man sober. He wasn't a bad man nor did he ever cause harm with his drinking, however the drinking left Jou most of the time without a real father. Again Jou found there wasn't any point in moping about something that he couldn't change things were the way they were, she had survived this far.

Jounouchi rolled the truck up to the small little convenience store just as another large lavish limo did. Jou squinted her eyes as she took in the sight. Who would be traveling in that much style and waste their time coming out here? Her question was quickly answered when the back window of the limo rolled down to reveal none other than Seto Kaiba. Jou ducked down in record speed as her honey brown orbs caught the sight of him. What kind of sick joke was this? Did he come out here by coincidence? Or was there more to Seto's arrival at Hanata Beach? Jou rubbed at her forehead as she tried to think, the last thing she felt like doing was to put herself in his line of fire for a third time that day. Jou cursed as she peered over to catch a glimpse of Mokuba climbing over Seto, he looked as though he were demanding something from the limo driver who himself had just exited the car. Still letting out a string of foul language Jou turned the engine of the truck off and slinked to the passenger's side. She figured if possible she would slip out of the truck and into the store if anyone saw her it'd be the limo driver and certainly he didn't know who she was.

Jou with great limbo action flattened herself against the front seat and pushed open the passenger side door. Letting her feet drop onto the muddy gravel she flipped her body around and gently clicked door shut. Bringing as little attention as possible to herself. Peering over the hood of the truck, she sighed with relief to see Seto only arguing with his sibling and trying to push him off his lap. He was obviously busy, the snobby douche wouldn't notice a thing. Jou in no time zipped herself into the little store and went on her search for the bagged ice.

"Come one, come on, I gotta get the hell outta here" Jou finally found the ice tucked in the back freezer.

Quickly she gathered up two bags made her payment, then just as quickly as she came raced out in the heavy sheets of rain and for the Toyota. As soon as Jou had into view of the truck she ducked her down and crept around to the passenger side door. It was there standing in the pouring rain Jou had come to the realization... she didn't have the key. Feeling panic begin to rise she patted her pants...no key, she patted her coat... no key. Praying against the worst Jou peered into the passenger window. Of course, with all her great luck of that god awful day there they were. Sitting promptly on the seat were the keys. Jou slammed her head against the window.

"WHY!" She hollered "Just why, why the hell do you have to be INSIDE THE FU-" Jou stopped her curse as a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Awe puppy, your day isn't going your way is it?" Seto stood a grin as smug as they come plastered all over their face. He had an umbrella in hand that kept him the only one completely dry from the rain.

Jou spun jerking Seto's hand off her shoulder, she leaned her back against the Toyota glaring daggers at the CEO.

"I wish you would shut your face, and get a life I have bigger problems to worry about then you and your bullshit..." Jou trailed off as she looked over her shoulder at the keys in the truck.

Seto looked over the dripping wet blonde, in her current state the rain the beat down on her soaking her through and through, and along with that came clothes that clung. Kaiba would never have thought to look for it before, but now as his eyes wandered over the smaller teen he could see every curve, every womanly part about her was clear. Taking a deep breath Kaiba collected himself from his awe struck state.

"Well I can see you've managed to miss place your keys" Kaiba looked around her and at the truck "That or your playing a very strange game... in the rain"

"Look, I can take care of this on my own I don't need or do I want your help, I can do this on my own, now can you please just take a hike" Jou placed the bags of ice on the hood and went around the car for the driver's side.

There she pointlessly pulled on the door, then she moved to all four doors of the truck. Deep down she knew they were all locked, but still she held out that tiniest bit of hope. After jerking back on the trunk Jou flopped against the glass window again.

"I just can't believe this..." She moaned against the glass "Simply cannot believe this"

It was in that moment she heard a gentle click, her head jerked up and there was Kaiba standing with the passenger door open and the keys in hand. She scowled at the CEO, that stupid show off. Nearly stomping with every step Jou went back around the car and made a snatch for the keys. Kaiba however was just a little bit faster, he jerked the keys up and out of her reach the smug smile widening.

"And what do we say little puppy?" Kaiba mocked.

"Give me the damn keys Kaiba" Jou burned with anger as she made a jump for the keys.

Kaiba brought out his hand and held Jou at bay, Jou struggled with him for a few moments before backing off.

With gritted teeth Jou spoke to the tall CEO "Can I PLEASE have my keys?"

Seto place a finger to his chin before answering "On one condition" He bent his face down to be level with hers.

Jou instantly took a back step as Kaiba closed the gap and brought the umbrella over her.

"Let me escort you back?"

Jou felt her stomach drop and her face heat. What did he just say? He wanted to take her home? Just... what?"

"Your being a complete ass Kaiba give me my damn keys and you can make my life miserable another day" Jou made a third move for the keys.

"No" He said almost childishly "I want to make your life miserable now, by the means of walking a lovely lady such as yourself home"

Jou's face had now become completely scarlet, she resembled that of a beet. She wrinkled her nose in both horror and disgust. Seto Kaiba as she figured knew what she was, but actually being identified as such by another was completely alien to her.

"I am not a LADY!" Jou shot out in denial.

Her voice however betrayed her again that day as it cracked at the word lady, chiming in with its feminine quality. Slapping her hands over her mouth Jou wanted to slap herself for being placed in such a disposition.

Kaiba at the sound of her elegant voice felt butterflies rise in his stomach, Kaiba would be the first to admit he had always found Jounouchi Katsuya to alluring and never had he really known why. He figured maybe he was bi, seeing as he enjoyed woman more, yet Katsuya was always the exception. He never cared that he was a boy just the essence that radiated off him. Kaiba also had chopped that up to his need to relish in his torment, a crush a childish crush though he of course would never have outwardly admitted that to the blonde moron. However now not only did he find that he was a she, but was now able to hold a certain amount of power over the blonde. There was a reason why she held the secret so close, and Kaiba had no doubt she would do just about anything to keep it a secret.

I hope I edited this well, it is late right now lol. Please R&R


	3. frustrations

Again you guys are amazing! I love the reviews and all the faves! I'd like to thank you all and as for devilsnvrcry's questions it's kind of a little bit of both. ^_^ Well here is Chapter 3, oh and I'm so sorry how horribly edited chapter 2 was. I'll try and be more careful.

Chapter 3

"Your not escorting me anywhere Kaiba, I'm through with your game, I'm wet, cold and pissed, just give me the keys already." She held out her hand.

Kaiba only smiled and put his hand in hers.

"Then all the more reason I'll drive you home" Kaiba pushed her backwards and into the waiting Toyota.

Falling in shock onto the passenger seat, Kaiba wasted no time in shutting and locking the door the keys still in hand. Jou burned in annoyance and outrage, who the hell did he think he was? She said no! This being a prime reason why being a woman sucked, Jou jerked on the door handle in an attempt to try and send Kaiba away. Jounouchi pulled up on the lock and went to open the door but as per usual Kaiba was just that much faster, not even looking he held the controller out and hit the lock button. Jou watched helpless as the locks slammed down again. Slamming her own fists against the window Jou screamed at the CEO.

"Why are you such an asshole!" Jou glared out the rain streaked windows as Kaiba leaned in the window of his limo speaking to the driver.

Jounouchi wasn't waiting long before a smug looking Kaiba let himself into the Toyota, ice in hand. He looked as satisfied as one could with oneself, he handed Jou the ice and patted her leg.

"Now then lead the way" Kaiba inserted the keys bringing the truck to life.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off. My. Leg!" Jou snarled sounding absolutely vicious.

Kaiba only kept his smile, his pleasure obvious in her discomfort 'Why?"

Jou took no thought before leaping at the CEO.

"I SAID NOT TO THAT'S WHY YOU WORTHLESS PRICK!" Jou had her hands out reaching for the CEO's neck in her blind rage.

Kaiba had to say this wasn't expected, jerking the car into park he reached out pinning the blonde's arms to her sides.

"Whoa!' Kaiba chuckled as he held her at bay "Just calm down"

Jou was still pulsating with rage as she tried to take deep steady breaths and no longer reach for Kaiba's neck.

"You're to keep your paws to yourself, got it?" Jou snarled.

"Alright, I'll do my best" Kaiba was still chuckling as he replaced the truck into drive.

The ride was taken in silence, Jou had her arms securely crossed over her chest and her amber coloured orbs stared out at the rain. She felt a churning had begun in the pit of her stomach; these incidents with Kaiba weren't going to lead to anything good. In fact they seemed to be causing her tower of security to plummet to the ground. Kaiba had not only financial power and power over the majority of Domino but now he had a pull over her, Jou couldn't let anyone else know. She just couldn't handle that. This was her life, this was how her friends knew her, how the school knew her, this was how the world saw her. As a man she could protect herself, she had no one trying to be her 'man' she didn't want that, she wanted to take care of herself. She had been doing it since she was a child; screw it if she needed it to end because some pompous fool found her out.

"You may want to direct me" Kaiba pointed out forcing Jou to come from her thoughts.

Jou looked up seeing as they were coming to the bend just around the lake, looking she realized they would want to swing a left before the bend.

"Here" She pointed to the left handed turned.

Seto quickly put on his blinker and turned in; find a long gravel road with few houses on the right hand side.

"It's at the end" Jou sighed loudly.

"Well since our time has almost come to an end I'll get straight to the point my dear" Kaiba smirked.

"I'm not your dear" Was the sour reply.

"Mmmm, we will see. Now as I'm quite aware your friends have no idea about your...true form now do they?" Kaiba questioned.

"You know the answer to that get on with it" Jou was feeling her stomach churn all the more.

"Well let's put it this way, you intrigue me and I've always wanted a little puppy to entertain me" Kaiba then pulled the truck into the entrance way of Honda's place.

"Fuck you Seto, you're a complete prick" Jou had never cried in front of others before but at this moment she felt tears of hopelessness sting at her eyes.

"I play my role well" He brushed a hair from her face at that "So for your secret to stay safe and secure you will do everything I ask, be my pet, I'm sure I'll bore of you soon enough"

Jou jerked her face away from his touch.

"You again know what the answer is, it's not like I have a choice" Jou went to pull on the Trucks handle.

"Wait little one, always in such a hurry I'm not done yet"

"Then finish cause I know I'm done" Jou ground her teeth.

"I'm starting the weekend with a big bang" He laughed "And I need a date" Kaiba then eyed up the blonde.

"No way, screw that, your-" Jou was cut off abruptly when Kaiba covered her mouth.

"Ah, ah, ah you know the deal; your friends are just in there" Kaiba the rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip.

Jou swatted at the hand tears for the first time brimming in her eyes.

"When and what time?" Jou forced out.

"Well, it's been rained out for the evening, so let's say..." Kaiba paused watching every tormenting moment Jou had to wait "Tomorrow, say 3:30?"

"Why so early?" Jou shot her head at Seto.

"Well, I can't have my date looking like this now can I?" Kaiba indicated to her drenched baggy ensemble.

Jou scowled in annoyance, there wasn't anything wrong with what she looked like... at least she didn't think so.

"I'm not playing dress up with you" Jou said sternly.

"Mmm, I think you will. Tomorrow, 3:30 be at the resort boardwalk I'll meet you there my dear" Kaiba without waiting for a response jumped from the truck and tossed the keys.

Jou fumbled over herself as she leaned forwards to catch the keys, with a wink Seto was gone hoping into the back of his own limo. Jou squeezed her knuckles around the keys, she hated that pompous son of a bitch, she truly hated him. Feeling defeated for the night Jou this time removed the keys from the truck before grabbing the ice and locking it up. Dragging her feet through the rain soaked earth Jou came up to the cabin, the ice half melted and her clothes completely soaked. Just as she reached for the knob Honda ripped open the door startling her for only a moment.

"Buddy, you certainly took your sweet time" He looked down at the bag of ice in her hand "And where did half the ice go" He chuckled before taking the bag.

"Don't even, it was a horrible experience one I have a feeling I will be relieving soon" Jou sloshed into the cabin her jeans dragging against the grain wood floor.

All eyes looked at Jou, at first with excitement to start the evening of drinks and games, however at the sight of the drenched blonde all eyes dropped. Yugi however decided to push the envelope.

"Hey Katsuya...you going to join" Yugi pointed out the game of boggle spread over the living room table.

Jou eyed up the game, it wasn't her main desire. Not after her incident with Seto, however how was she going to play up everything being ok if she just went to pout in her room. Pushing back her soaked locks, Jou answered the much smaller teen.

"Yea, yea of course just let me change" Jou forced a smile before taking to the stairs.

Yugi looked pleased before he turned to the others, and Jou had seen that, as long as they were happy and didn't know what was going on Jou would be ok...she hoped.

Jou almost timidly made her way down to the beach, her eyes desperately on the lookout for Kaiba. Just on the beach from of the lake there was a small boardwalk with restaurants, clothing stores and a few gift shops. It was a tourist's ideal hunting ground; Jou found it an annoying waste of time. Coming up onto the boardwalk it didn't take the blonde long to spot the tall brunette. Kaiba was sitting at a small parlour a large tropical drink in hand and his own blue orbs looking anxiously about. Jou felt her face heat and her desire to run increase, just seeing him she didn't know if she could see him. If she could handle this. Jou however was no longer left with a choice when Kaiba's blues lit up when he saw her; he was on his feet within seconds and striding towards her. Jou spun to face the other way cursing under her breath for even coming. She knew she was going to regret this, she just knew it.

Jou shuttered as Kaiba came from behind his left arm wrapping it's self around her shoulder and the other still with the drink in hand. He wore that disgusting smile, Jou shuttered more.

"Your such a good puppy, showing on an early at that" Kaiba rubbed his cheek against her's.

"Back off" Jou hissed "Lets get this over a done with" Jou tried to swat him off.

"You know little lady" Kaiba started his voice hard.

Jou winced at the use of the words 'little lady.'

"I have been somewhat patient with you and your starting to get a little rude, if you want this game to go as painlessly as possible your going watch how to talk to me" Kaiba gave her arm a squeeze.

"Fine" She resigned "Where are we going anyways?"

Jou rubbed her arm as she tried to slink away from the CEO. Seto though didn't let the blonde go far; reigniting his enjoyment in his torment Seto put his arm around her and led the blonde to a small boutique. Jou wrinkled her nose in disgust as they entered the small shop; from wall to wall it was sun dresses and pink. As soon as they entered they were eagerly greeted but a petite sales woman.

"Hi, welcome to Sasha's can I help you with anything?" She looked more than pleased she had to two handsome guests.

Seto instantly jumped in pushing Jou forwards "Yes actually we are looking for a dress for this lady here"

The sales woman's eyes went from the tall brunette to the much smaller blonde, her mouth dropping in surprise and her eyes questioning in shock. To her that just didn't seem right...weren't they both...boys?"

**I'm so sorry you guys it turned out to be so short, I'm planning on making the next one a bit longer. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Dresses

**I am not dead I promise just not much will to write sooooo much going on right now. However I did finish another chapter I hope you all enjoy.**

**Chapter 4**

"I...you?" She tried to sound polite as she lead Jou towards the back end of the store "You want a dress?"

Jou growled under her breath.

"I suppose I do" Jou crossed her arms tightly over her chest wishing to be anywhere in the world then where she was at that moment.

"Oh well then your quit a tall girl so...I'll have to take you around to the larger sections" She stilled looked a little taken aback that Jou was in fact a girl.

It wasn't that Jou was horrendously manly looking as it was the way she carried herself, the clothes so big that just draped over her body. Her shaggy blonde locks hanging limply in her face. She could honestly careless about what she looked like; she didn't understand why others cared so much…especially Kaiba. Following the girl towards the rear of the store Jou showed as little enthusiasm as possible. Black Mailing was complete bullshit.

"Let's try sizes first only because you are so tall, I want to know we can fit you properly" She smiled warmly trying to lessen the tension.

"Keh" Jou didn't bother making eye contact with the sugar sweet girl; she just wanted this venture to be over and done with.

Pulling down a teal blue dress she handed it to Jou and walked to her towards the change rooms.

"If you need a hand with the zipper just give me a holler, your boy and I will be just out her waiting"

Kaiba's chest puffed out at that. Jou's face dropped at the she looked horrified at the speculation.

"He is not-"Jou didn't get to finish before the changing room door clicked shut on her.

"Hey princess, don't take all day" Kaiba spoke in his husky voice, clearly trying to egg on Jou.

Jou mocked Kaiba inside the changing room sticking her tongue out at the obnoxious CEO. This really couldn't get any worse Jou couldn't even remember the last time she had worn a dress. Pulling the teal dress over her head Jou turned to the long slender mirror, she looked to alien...it definitely wasn't the Jou she had grown accustomed to...it wasn't the Jou she was told to be. Staring back at the female version of herself she was bombarded with a harsh and almost vicious voice of her past.

'_Disgusting bitch, look at yourself...you honestly think I would believe you were raped, you asked for it, look at yourself, you look like a whore"_

Jou cringed at the memories, tears burned at the corners of her eyes. The voice continued, images of the night following.

"_You don't want male attention, dress like a woman not a slut...look at your sister, she has class what do you have?"_

_A young striking blonde played with the tattered ends of a raspberry coloured dress, her honey brown eyes brimming with tears at her mother's harsh words. She wasn't lying, and she wasn't trying to look like a whore. She was 13 years old...she was starting junior high she wanted to feel pretty...doesn't every girl?_

Where the hell did that come from? Her mind whirled...the images were so distant...it was like they weren't even hers. Why was she remembering such things...did they happen...did this really happen? Grabbing at her blonde locks, Jou bowed leaning closer to the mirror tremors of emotional pain racked her body, why was this happening? Where did these feelings and memories come from? Whimpering loudly she ripped at the dress in every attempt to remove it from her body, anything to escape what she was feeling.

Outside the changing room Seto heard the loud whimper and that followed by rustling, the dress plopped heavy onto the floor. Seto looked down just Jou took a swift kick to the teal garment. Seto chuckled at the obvious temper tantrum.

"If you didn't like it so much why don't you just say so?" Seto giggled the changing room handle "Come pick something else"

Seto was completely caught off guard when the door burst open and red faced Jou in toll. Jounouchi didn't even bother to turn around and acknowledge Seto; simply she rubbed fiercely at her tearing eyes and darted for the door. Kaiba looked alarmed as the blonde nearly dove out the entrance of the boutique. Taking chase quickly Seto wasn't far behind his legs being much longer and fewer strides needed. Kaiba caught up to her just before she turned off the boardwalk. Catching Jou by her arm he pulled her back roughly demanding an explanation.

"What the hell happened in there, you can't just tear off like-"Kaiba wasn't given the chance to finish.

"Fuck off Kaiba, you got your shits and giggles, now why can't you leave me in peace!" Jou spun on him her honey brown eyes filled with rage and animosity.

Seto could clearly something else in those burning orbs, but what he had yet to find out. Jou ripped at her arm attempting to free herself from the CEO however he just held her tight as though he weren't even trying, his own blue orbs staring directly into her. Jou was becoming frantic she just wanted to get away, just the get away from him. All he wanted to do was fuck with her mind, make her feel like dirt...that's all Seto Kaiba lived for and Jou hated every moment that she was his ideal choice of prey.

"Remember we have a deal?" Kaiba ignored her pain.

"Screw the 'deal' tell whoever the fuck you want to tell" Kaiba faltered at this and Jou ripped her arm from the bigger teen.

Standing there tears streaking her face, Jou stared Kaiba down she was daring him, just daring him to push her to the end. She wasn't that far off. Kaiba however came up with nothing to say to the young blonde, he could only stare, stare into her rage filled eyes.

"Don't you dare come near me again" Jou raised her finger to his face "Or you will deal with me at my worst and you don't want that"

Jou spun on heel making a beeline right for the crowded beach. Kaiba watched after her, he was to say the least completely at awe with her. He should be chasing the little witch down and laying down the law, letting her know he WAS Seto Kaiba and he was the one not to be trifled with. Yet…all he could think was wow. Jou was a lot more female than she would ever dare let be known even to herself, however that little outburst was exactly what he would expect from a female not a male. Even her body language spoke loads, Kaiba couldn't believe how all these subtle hints could be over looked for so many years, especially by her closest of friends. Regardless though weather those morons were able to see it, Seto could it was as clear as day and it only set him stronger to mess with the spicy blonde, a stronger desire to see everything she was, is, and will be. A dreadful smirked played his lips as he made his way towards his cabin he would see her later; there was no way he would allow her to miss his party.

Jounouchi had only stepped out onto the sand when she was ploughed into by Honda, he had beer in hand and looked as though he got the afternoon started with style. Jou though wrinkled her nose at the substance, why was it needed soooo badly just to have a good time?

"Jounouchi where the hell have you been, sneaking out" He then pulled his sunglasses down his nose to eyes her up "Looking for some ass this early" He laughed a hearty laugh before slapped Jou's back.

Jou stumbled forwards with Honda's playfully slap.

"Honda" Jou almost snarled "I do not look for 'ass'"

"Oh yea right" Honda again obnoxiously slapped his friends back.

Jou gritted her teeth, the need to slap Honda back itching at her every moment she stood in his presence. She disliked Honda when he drank, just like she disliked most when they took the substance in large amounts. Un-pleasant bastards most were. Visions of her father filled her head at that, his failings, his need to wash away her mother. She was a horrible woman period, why he missed her was a mystery to her. Jou was brought back the hatred filled woman in her fogged memories of years ago. When she was only 13...that night...that night her mother claimed she was liar. Why did it seem too distant and almost un-real? Her stomach dropped and her need to pretend took over again, she was much better off as a boy.

"Sooo my buddy the others at the at the cafe getting some lunch, I told them we would meet up with them as soon as I found you" Honda began as he put his arm around Jou.

"Sure I could use some food" Jou answered sounding defeated by the events of the day.

"Sweet bro...And seriously lets hook up this weekend you always leave me hanging" Honda smiled from the corner of his mouth.

Jou absolutely hated when Honda expected this from her, she was not interested in chasing some easy sluts on the boardwalk. Though she had to blame herself Honda thought Jou was another horny boy, not a rather discouraged female who could care less about any sort of romantic relationship.

``Listen I`ll go out with you but I`m chasin` some stupid girl`` Jou looked out her long time friend with a hard gaze.

`Fine, as long as I got my wing man` Honda seemed to be pleased with the option ``Kaiba has posted flyers everywhere for his house party tonight It`ll be some serious fun and not to mention destroy what we can of pricks stuff``

**Oh yes I`m ending it there... enjoy R&R!**


	5. Defeated

**Disclaimer-I do not own yugioh!**

**Chapter 5**

Jou wrinkled her nose at the flyer Honda nearly shoved in her face...how much worse was this weekend going to get?

``Seriously?" Jou looked up at her friend "Kaiba is a jerk and I would rather not waste my weekend at his place"

"Jou come on, who gives a rats ass. It's our chance to party like the wealthy and not give a crap about what we destroy. It's going to be a blast besides I doubt this will ever happen...honestly I'm shocked he's doing this at all" Honda looked thoughtfully at the flyer.

"I'll bet I know why" Jou snarled under her breath.

"Huh?" Honda looked up.

"Nothing, nothing... look I REALLY dun wanna spend my evening in Kaiba's company" Jou looked repulsed by the thought.

"Please" Honda begged "Even Yugi and Tea' wanna go" Honda gave the puppy dog eyes.

Jou scowled for a moment then as usual caved.

"Whatever then...what time does it start?" Jou peeked out at the flyer.

"6:30, he's serving dinner if you can believe that" Honda chuckled as he put his arm around his long time friend.

Jou smiled at the touch...Honda was always so good to her. Looking up and babbling friend Jou thought of Seto and his knowledge of her secret. She really didn't want Honda or the others to know, it will ruin everything, everything she worked so hard for. Her stomach plunged as she realized she was going to have to go to Seto...and practically beg him to keep her secret. Forcing a smile she joined in on Honda's chattering of 'babes' that would be at the party.

Jou stood outside the lavish looking cabin staring in shock at the sheer size of the estate, she couldn't understand why he would need such a large beach house...it wasn't like he had any friends. Jou stood for the longest time just staring at the cabin...dreading just absolutely dreading going to the door...dealing with...him.

"Fuck" She cursed under her breath.

Nearly dragging her feet Jou began the ridiculously long walk towards the estate, how stupid was this to have such a home at the beach. Seto could be said to not be the modest type. The entire walk way was boarded by shrubbery, the cobbled walk itself looking to have cost more than Honda's entire cabin and land on it. In the open grassy area he had numerous fountains and statues; the elegance was simply breath taking. Jou not usually being one for such lavish things even found herself stopping on the path just to stare. The first thought that came to mind was how much money he really must have to own two such amazing properties. Lost in awe Jou barely noticed the limo that was crawling up the pathway, soon the rolling of the wheels and the crunching of the gravel from the road filled her ears. Turning from the beauty of the estate Jou was met with the long sleek black limo of Seto. She cringed.

The window in the back hummed as it slowly rolled down exposing Seto's face, his lips were curled up in a cocky grin.

"Why hello Miss Jounouchi" Kaiba asked, quite happy with the appearance of his puppy.

"Yea ello" Jou pushed out.

Attempting to be pleasant with Seto Kaiba making her feel rather ill, what a chore it was.

"What brings you here?" Seto acted as though the interaction earlier that day had never been.

"Look I need..." Jou struggled with the words "I need to have a word with you...in private please"

Seto nearly glowed...she wanted a word with him, he had a good idea just what that word would be about.

"Please" He clicked the door open "Come take a seat beside me, the walk is a rather long one"

Jou curled her lip in disgust at his tone and overly pleasant attitude, he was enjoying this far too much, sadistic ass. Uncomfortably she crawled into the limo sliding in next to Kaiba. Kaiba moved barely an inch to give her room to sit, Jou found herself rather in confines with the CEO. He leaned over her closing the limo door letting his other hand brace himself on her lap, her stomach churned at the contact. Kaiba used to make her nothing but furious and filled with the desire to lay him out, but now with her secret out and his knowing of her sex he now made her skin crawl on an entirely new level. The way his body brushed hers, the way he spoke to her now it set her completely on edge.

Her eyes like daggers bore into Kaiba as she peeled his hand off her thigh.

"I swear Kaiba I'll rip your manhood off" Her voice was like steel.

Kaiba was not one to fear ANYONE or anything for that matter, but at that moment the look in her eyes made him believe she just may do what she claimed. That was a frightening notion. Easily masking any insecurity he felt Kaiba cleared his throat and removed his hand from her thigh.

"Katsuya, may I remind you" Seto's voice held an edge "That I do not take well to threats"

"Lemme remind you, you're the one threatin' me" Jou snarled back.

The two titans stared for a moment the tension filling the limo uncomfortably. The Limo ride was a short one pulling up to the front door of the home. The air between them still chilled Kaiba exited from the limo ushering Jou from his side. Kaiba entered the home Jou on his heels; he extended an arm indicating to a vacant parlour in the front end of the home. Jou took the offer and quickly made his way into the room. It took all she had not to gasp and drop her jaw at the beauty of the home and size. The parlour room Kaiba had ushered her into alone was the size of the main floor in Honda's cabin. Kaiba didn't even have to say anything to leave her feeling rather inadequate.

'_Stupid rich bastard' _she thought sourly.

"Can I offer you anything?" Kaiba asked half heartedly, clearly not caring of he had anything at all.

"I'd much rather get to the point" Jou seated herself on the beautiful sofa nearest the window.

"Then on with it" Seto's mood had changed quickly, he was feeling rather annoyed with her threat against his manhood.

Jou sighed wishing she was anywhere but here, wishing this was conversation she never had to have.

"What do you want to keep your mouth shut?" Jou blurted out.

Seto kept his calm exterior, but his interior was ignited with joy. The power her held over the small blonde was glorious. He didn't even have to chase her down this time she was coming to him.

"You know what I want" He answered dully.

"You want to mess with me I get that..." She sunk her face into her hands "What do I have to do?"

Every moment that past she felt more and more defeated, she couldn't help but to fear where this decision would take her.

"Firstly I want your unconditional obedience, fight me like you did earlier and I'll just call the deal off and have your secret the front page news of the school examiner, secondly I want complete access to you" Seto leaned back on the sofa bringing his hands behind his head grinning like a cat.

"Wha?" Jou looked horrified "Complete access to me?" She pointed to herself dumbly.

"Yes complete access to you" Kaiba repeated.

Jou felt vile raise in her throat and fear clutch her heart.

"What exactly do you mean?" She asked fearful of his answer.

Seto enjoyed her discomfort; he enjoyed how she fidgeted in her seat and leaned forward for his answer. He enjoyed how she would agree just to keep her secret and he would get to relish in her torment.

"You, I want to be able to call on you at all hours, a key to your home and your undivided attention to me and my needs" Seto was elated as he watched the expression that passed over her features.

"How can you demand that of me?" She stood outraged. "This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair puppy" Seto shrugged "Take it or leave it"

Tears filled Jou's eyes in her fury and pain...this just never ended for her if it wasn't one thing it was another. How could he put her into such a position? How can he be such a heartless stone cold jerk? Better question what did she ever does to him that would deem her deserving of such treatment?

"Fine" She roughly wiped away a stray tear.

She stood from the couch ready to leave, feeling the need to collect herself alone. Jou hadn't gotten more than a foot before Seto's hand lashed out grabbing her forearm. Jerking her downwards Jou plummeted onto the CEO's lap. His arms snaked their way around her waist holding her in place.

"Was that a yes?" Seto asked his lips inches from her ear.

Her stomach flipped at the closeness between her and the older teen, every moment she was trapped made her feel ill.

"Yes, yes" Jou pulled against the embrace wishing to flee.

Kaiba cracked a wicked smile burying his face in her hair.

"Well where are you going then?"

Letting out a shuttering breath Katsuya shrugged her shoulders pathetically.

"No where..." She felt so weak right then...so pathetic...

"Ah good, people will be arriving in" Seto glanced down at his watch from over her shoulder. "Oh in less than an hour, let's get this night started then shall we?, call your friends tell them you're going to meet them here, then we will find you something more appropriate to wear"

Seto picked Jou up off his lap placing the small girl on the floor; Jou didn't even lift her head to meet his gaze. Why was being a man to all her friends so important she was willing to be Seto's little pet, his slave?

Seto looked down on his newest little treasure, her eyes locked on the floor her face looking dejected. He smiled...he was going to enjoy every moment he had with the young woman. Bending over to meet her face Seto took both sides of Jou's face; forcing her to face him Seto leaned in stealing the smallest of kisses from the fair skinned blonde. When his lips met hers it was sheer bliss for Seto...never had he tasted a woman like her before? She was so soft under him it only caused him to crave her more, but that would come in time. Gently he pulled away only to be faced with Jou's horrified expression, the tears returning to her beautiful amber coloured orbs. Her hand came to her lips touching them timidly...like they had been burned.

"You taste rather...delectable" Kaiba gave a throaty laugh.

Jou wasn't able to answer, struck with horror at what had just taken place she only stared back willing the tears to not shed. She will not show any more weakness against her long time enemy. In the past Jou would have launched herself at the young man, she would have done everything she possibly could have to rip his smug little face off. Right now however she was trapped, she was trapped by her own secret that she so stupidly allowed to be found out. Jou couldn't lie to say it was getting harder and harder every year to hid her femininity, her voice being too high for the average male and her chest was much more difficult to hid even in the bandings and the over sized shirts she wore. But simply she couldn't allow the secret to be known, how would she explain the years of deception to all her friends, especially Yugi and Honda? Then to top off her sundae of misfortune she didn't want the vulnerability of being a woman, this predicament she currently had with Seto was exactly why she did not want to be a woman. Her inability to protect herself and the assumptions that most men could just take whatever they wanted...like Seto Kaiba.

"Who do you think you are?" Jou looked up with disdain at the CEO.

Kaiba just straightened himself his smug look still in place, he glanced down on her.

"I think I'm the one who basically owns you" Seto then turned from Jou "Please in the kitchen is a phone make that phone call and I'll meet you in the foyer"

With a huff of anger and deep resentment Jou spun to exit the parlour, the kitchen was just down the hall located on the left hand side of the home. Walking slow Jou's feet fell heavy on the hardwood flooring of the cabin the sound echoing loudly off the walls. Glancing around Jou noted just how empty the home was, no other sound his own were heard and even the decor was lavish but sparse. Upon entering the kitchen Jou was lost in the walls of stainless steel appliances and marbled counters. The kitchen looked far from your basic home kitchen; the appliances looked more like what you would find in a restaurant. She felt uncomfortable just walking in everything looked so expensive she feared to touch anything. Creeping across the tiled floor she spotted the phone hanging from the wall on the far right hand side. She groaned out loud.

"It's a bloody hike just to the other end of this room" She muttered before quickly crossing the threshold.

Plucking up the portable phone Jou quickly punched in Yugi's cell phone number...usually he would call Honda but Yugi was easier to talk to. This was not something he wanted to attempt to explain for a long period of time. After the fourth ring Yugi answered.

"Hello" came the small voice.

"Hey Yug its Jou" Jou spoke.

"Jou!" The young man on the other line sounded relieved "Where are you? you took off with barely a word from the restaurant"

"Yea, yea I'm fine look I just wanted to let you guys know I'll meet you at the party tonight, I'm just getting some things from the store" She cringed at how stupid that sounded.

"Things from the store?" Yugi questioned "Like what?"

"Drinks, I figured my treat for Honda for once, besides Kaiba is a cheap ass I'm sure he won't have anything for free" Jou lied easily.

"I see, ok well we see u in an hour then?" Yugi didn't press the matter further.

"Definitely" Jou smiled a weary smile.

The call ended, and Jou was left standing awkwardly in the kitchen dreading the meeting the foyer. She glanced across the kitchen at the exit, then at a rather large window just across from the exit. A thought crossed her mind a thought to just leap out that window and be done with it all. Be done with it all and run like hell...so no one would catch her. Go somewhere where this torment would end and she could just...where she just be. A voice broke through her fantasy nearly making her heart leap into her throat.

"Puppy, what are you doing?" Kaiba stood in the door way his strong arms crossed over his chest a disapproving glare.

"I just finished on the phone relax" Jou made her way across the kitchen passing the large window.

Looking back she gave a desperate look to the window, the churning feeling returned to her stomach when she faced Seto. Katsuya had felt fear before; she had felt fear when she got into fights with the wrong people, fear from her father, and fear of losing her little sister to her mother. But this fear she felt with Kaiba it was different it was a whole new level of fear un-predictable fear. Standing now at his side Katsuya refused to meet Kaiba's gaze, she just wanted this night through with.

Seto placed an arm over her shoulder and began to escort the blonde down the hall. Kaiba enjoyed having her body so close to his, her warmth and softness was quite alluring. Kaiba couldn't hardly believe how dense he was not to notice such things about her before, they fought their fair share Kaiba had had his hands on Jou on many occasions and never did he take notice to her softness and her much finer features. Looking at her now there was no mistaking Jou was a beautiful young woman. Her lips much more plump than his, her skin so soft, even her smell was delicate. His mind went back to the stolen kiss, she tasted so sweet. He smirked at the memory; he would try that again soon.

The two of them came out of the hall entering the foyer, there coming just off the left hand side was a winding staircase.

"There" He pointed at the stairwell "In my room just up here I have some finer clothes put away that you can borrow...hopefully I can find something to fit you" He looked at her thoughtfully.

"Your clothes?" Jou questioned.

"Well" Seto indicated to the blonde's ensemble "You certainly cannot go looking like this"

"I thought ya wanted me in a dress...and whadday mean...I thought I looked fine" Jou looked around herself.

Jou was clad in her typical street wear, a pair of over sized jeans rips and all alone with and equally as oversized shirt, and a pair of worn down kicks.

"You look like you come from the slum" Seto wrinkled his nose.

"Unfortunately you dun know how much truth is behind dat" Jou snarled.

"Dat" Seto scoffed "I've been around you a long time mutt and I know you can speak better than that"

"Maybe it just comes out" Jou snapped "My speech is not yer business"

"It is when I'm the one spending time with you, besides wouldn't you want to better yourself? Just because you live like trash doesn't mean you have to act like trash" Seto's voice was cold and without care.

"You're such a prick" Jou muttered.

"Let's move on then, my party isn't one of your streets thug affairs let's find you something decent to wear" Kaiba placed his large hand on the small of Jou's back pushing her up the stairwell.

**I'M SO SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG! I really am I hope because this chapter is a bit longer you will enjoy and suffice for a while. I'm finding more writing time these days so cross my fingers I can get chapter 6 up in a week or so. Please R&R love to know what you guys think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I'm absolutely dreadful in my updating skills….but it's here now! Thanks out to everyone who has been supporting me through this story I really enjoy writing it and I hope it continues to be a good read! R&R! **

**Now onto the Chappy!**

**Chapter 6**

Jou stood awkwardly in the mirror looking back at a completely other person, Seto had dressed her in a pair of black fitted slacks a silver grey dress shirt with a black vest. She had never looked so sharp before. Regardless of the fact that it was a far cry from what she would usually wear Jou was relieved that Kaiba had not forced a dress on her. Especially for this certain party, with her friends being there and what not.

"This is awfully dressy don't you think?" Jou turned checking out her backside in the mirror.

"What kind of party do you think I'm having?" Seto looked annoyed.

"Well a party drinks, music, food dancing maybe" Katsuya shrugged.

"There will be all those things but it's not a wild party for animals everything I do I do with dignity and class" Seto said rather hotly.

"That's why you have no normal friends" Jou muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Seto snarled.

"Nothing!' Jou quickly replied "Seriously nothing"

She really did not want to face his wrath...he still just may put her in a dress.

"It had better be nothing, now I should get dressed... don't you move" Seto commanded as he strode towards his exceptionally large walk in closet.

Once the sliding doors were closed Jou stuck her tongue out in a futile retaliation against the older youth. Turning back she couldn't help but to smile at her reflection, the clothes besides being hammy downs from Seto looked amazing. Jounouchi had never worn such expensive and well-fitting clothes in her life strangely enough they made her feel good. Spinning on her heel Jou danced in front of mirror enjoying her reflection for the first time in ages, though the fun was short lived when a voice interrupted her dance.

"Jounouchi Katsuya?" The young voice questioned.

Turning around faster than she had ever moved before in her life Jou faced Mokuba, the youngest Kaiba brother. A scarlet flush washed over her face...how embarrassing was this?

"Mokuba, hi" She plastered on a cheesy smile so trademark of her.

"Your such a weirdo" Mokuba laughed "What are you doing in Seto-kun's room?"

"I...well you see I'm getting dressed" She pulled on the vest.

Mokuba tilted his head and raised a brow.

"You're getting dressed...in my brother's room" Mokuba spoke as though he were taking it all in.

"Yes" Jou had to look away...she sounded like an absolute moron right now.

Mokuba laughed.

"You must be the reason we are here" He leaned against the doorframe.

Jounouchi simply stared a nervous feeling gripping her...did he know? She swore to the heavens above if Kaiba broke his promise and continued to torture her she would kill.

"Sorry come again?" She tried to mask to worry.

"Seto, he _would _never come out here unless there was something he was after... you being here explains a lot" Mokuba gave a sly smile.

"Mokuba" Seto called as he entered his bedroom again.

"Hey big brother tormenting Jounouchi I see" Mokuba indicated to the blonde.

"Why are you so nosey?" Seto scowled.

"Cause I can be...don't be too mean he won't stick around if you are" Mokuba waved off his brother "I'll see ya at the party"

Jou exhaled loudly when she heard Mokuba refer to her as a 'he'. Jou looked back at the older Kaiba once Mokuba had left the room. Seto was sporting a red blouse with black slacks similar to the pair Jou wore with a loose fitting black and red pin stripped tie. Jou couldn't help but to stare the young CEO looked... well he looked striking.

'_Far too handsome for his own good'_ she thought. _'I hate him'_

Kaiba ignoring all personal space rules approached Jou straightening her vest and adjusting her collar. Jou still couldn't get used to his hands all over her in manner that was not him laying down a beating. She could careless for him touching her all together, she would desire nothing more than for him fall off the face of the earth. She smiled at that notion.

"What may I ask do you find so amusing?" Seto coked a brow at her.

Jou looked up surprised by the question.

"Ugh nothing really just the possibility of you ceasing to exist" Jou gave a dark smile.

"You wish" Seto returned the wicked smile.

Finally he removed his hands from her shirt looking over his handy work...besides being dressed as male still she looked beautiful, especially to him. Jou stood touching her collar awkwardly before glancing in the mirror.

"Well then my dear let's be on our way, people will be arriving any moment now" Kaiba reached out a hand taking hers tightly.

Jounouchi allowed herself to bed lead from the bedroom and to the main banquet hall where she would most likely be humiliated in front of hundreds of people all night long.

It wasn't long before the whole house was filled with teens and young adults, everyone was dressed semi-formal and most had found champagne to drink. Jou had never felt more out of place than she did that night, she wasn't even sure if she had ever drank champagne never mind the calibre of champagne being served and the people that were drinking it. Heaven help her she was going to fall flat on her face and she knew it. Feeling she was safer keeping her mouth shut she simply did her job by standing at Seto's side. Kaiba easily chatted away entertaining his guests and always looking good doing it. During the ordeal all Jou could think was that this had to be thee most boring party she ever had the misfortune of attending. Having as perfect timing as usual the doorbell went off signalling a new guest had arrived, Jou glanced around Seto just in time to see Honda swagger in with Otogi, Tea and Yugi.

'_Thank God'_ she sighed mentally.

Without a second thought Jou slipped around the tall brunette in her pursuit to get to her friends, and the sanctuary that came with them. Jou hadn't gotten far though before Seto caught her by the shoulder spinning her to face him.

"Where are you going?" He asked annoyance clear in his voice.

"Kaiba please my friends are just over there" Jou jabbed a thumb in their direction "They are going to think it's weird if I dun at least say hi"

Kaiba looked passed her and at the annoying group of 'friends' annoying bunch is what they were a worthless annoying bunch who thrived on stupid sayings and ridiculous teachings, pathetic. He looked back at the radiant blonde before him; Kaiba really didn't feel like sharing her tonight or for any night to be honest. Sadly though the mutt had a point they would be harassing her for her attention and Kaiba did make her a promise that he would keep her little secret. That meant things couldn't change...much anyways.

"Go then but I do expect your attention to be on me, when I call you run" Kaiba released her allowing the young woman to slink away to her friends.

Honda greeted his friend arms wide open.

"Jou!" Honda grabbed Jou into a tight embrace nearly swinging the smaller youth around "Look at this joint...and look at you!"

Honda pointed to the ensemble Seto had to put together for her.

"Uh ya..." Jou REALLY didn't want to explain the clothes.

"I didn't even know you had clothes like these" Tea gently touched the silky blouse "You really look great Jounouchi"

"Thanks what can I say I find great things at thrift stores" Jou again lied so easily it made her sick.

It was never something to be proud of when you could lie so easily that even you could believe it. Ignoring her continuously growing web of lies Jou was pleased to see her friends, some weekend getaway this was turning out to be. So far she had spent more time dodging Kaiba and dealing with his abuse, maybe she could actually have an enjoyable evening tonight. And maybe she could slip out with her friends before Kaiba was any the wiser.

"You're a wise shopper my friend, we should go sometime maybe you can give me some hints" Tea smiled broadly at the idea.

Jounouchi for the first time since the beginning of the weekend gave a true smile, the thought of shopping actually bringing her a small bit of joy.

"I'd love to go shopping" Jou's eyes even brightened at the notion.

"Dude really?" Honda sounded disturbed.

Jou looked around the group all eyes were on her and all but Tea's were full of shock. Face blushing a deep red Jou scowled back out at them.

"What" She snapped "It's just clothes"

"Yeeeaaa" Otogi dragged out "When did you like clothes shopping?"

"Since forever now let's leave it" Jou could feel her discomfort increasing, this was another conversation she did not feel like having.

"I like shopping" Yugi shrugged.

"Your also not Katsuya Jounouchi" Honda chuckled.

"I said leave it!" Jou snarled feeling like she could strangle herself for being so careless with her words.

The light bantering continued Otogi and Honda making Jounouchi the butt of their jokes for the evening. Jou despite feeling anxious over almost stupidly giving herself away being with her friends over the ordeal she was facing with Seto was an absolutely amazing release. Watching Honda swagger over to the groups of ladies, Yugi blush rapidly whenever Tea even looked his way, and the way Otogi swept up the girls Honda failed at did nothing but make Jou swell with content. They were the best friends she or anyone could ask for...there were no group of people more loyal and loving then they were, and yet the situation with Seto threatened all that. Jounouchi no longer felt that this was forever what she had with her friends...she felt that sooner than later this would all come crashing down around her. If that happened...who would she be left with? The feeling of content disintegrated as quickly as it came and Jou was left feeling sick once again.

"Jounouchi" Came a husky voice.

Jou turned to be faced with Seto his hand was extended to her that dreadful smirk in place.

"I'd like this dance Jou"

Jou swore she could feel her eyes begun to twitch at the question, at the mere notion she would DANCE with the prick, as a man no less. What the hell was he thinking! Katsuya looked amongst her friends whose faces all read the same expression, an expression that said what the hell? Grinding her teeth Jou went to answer the CEO.

"I'm not much of a dancer"

"That doesn't matter much to me" Seto then took her much smaller hand.

"Oh but it matters to me" She grit out.

"When has that _mattered_ to me?" Seto's eyes were dark, he meant business.

"F-fine I guess I should learn ta dance…" Jounouchi then allowed herself to be lead out to the small dance floor.

Seto elegantly whirled Jounouchi out onto the floor his left hand engulfing her right and his right wrapping it's self around her petite waist. Seto loved the softness of her body against his…her body so different from what he had expected; under that baggy clothing curves could be felt. His mind wandered into perverse thoughts his mind's eye imagining just what the lady might look like under the clothes…how wonderful it would be to touch every curve she owned, not mention he believed she was a virgin. Completely his for the taking, untainted never before loved. Unconsciously he pulled her frame closer to him breathing in her scent as he did so.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Katsuya hissed. "This is totally a way to keep my secret"

"Bah!' Seto snarled"They haven't got a clue about anything"

Seto then leaned in his lips brushing passed Jou's ear "I just wanted to remind you at the end of the evening you are to stay here…as a guest you would say"

"I am definitely not staying at your house" Jou snapped.

"Mmm…well then I suppose they are all just over there easy peasy I don't even have to look for them" Seto dropped Jou's hand to approach the group.

Jou felt her chest tighten and her heart race, without thinking she brought out her hand almost roughly grabbing Seto by the sleeve of his blouse.

"Please for god sakes…please" Jou bowed her head in shame.

"Find a good excuse after the party, you're staying behind…" Seto brushed her cheek "Got it puppy?"

"Yea I got it…" Jou turned from the CEO to her friends "Asshole…." Jou spoke just barely a whisper.

"Watch your filthy mouth" Seto snarled "I would suggest enjoying the little time you have left, this party won't last forever"

Seto strode off leaving Jou feeling cold and empty…she had no idea what she was going to say to the others. What excuse was going to sound believable at all? They would see right through such a ridiculous thing, she came out here to be with her friends before finals and to ditch suddenly and to stay at Kaiba's of all places. Yea… that sounded so plausible.

"Fuck" She muttered.

The night dragged on Jounouchi was not having an ounce of fun as she watched her friends dance and flirt the night away. Though regardless of her depressing situation Jou was glad to see Honda had cornered himself a rather pretty girl and surprisingly enough she wasn't trying to run away. Jounouchi leaned on her palm smiling at the scene, how refreshing it was to see Honda acting less like a perverse playboy and more like a man. In the mind set of gentlemen Jounouchi found herself looking for Kaiba. Scanning the crowds she finally spotted the brunette near the drinks table a rather stunning looking woman with him. The woman stood tall and slender easily only an inch shorter than Kaiba herself, her hair hung long to her waist and her cool blue eyes stood out almost wildly against the ebony hair. Katsuya would be honest to say she hadn't seen such a striking woman before. Still watching the couple a rather compelling thought came to mind. Removing herself from her watchers position Katsuya slinked through the crowds and to Kaiba's side.

"Aren't you sly" Jou roughly slapped Kaiba on the back "She's a doll"

The woman's face flushed a vibrant scarlet at Jou's words, Kaiba's face did the same but certainly not because he was flattered.

"The name's Jounouchi Katsuya" Katsuya leant out her hand to the woman.

Easily she took the offered hand.

"Emily" She smiled truly flattered by the young man before her.

"Pretty name" Jou returned the smile.

Jounouchi regardless of her lack of interest in either sex or romantic notions of any sort was still rather good at flirting. Sadly girls were far too easy to manipulate throw a few nice words here and there and a compliment or two. They drowned over a man that could talk like a lady desired and who better to do such an act other than another woman herself. Katsuya wouldn't lie to say she had almost stolen numerous dates of Honda's just by speaking casually with his target women.

"Why thank you…Kaiba was just showing me around his fine estate" She gushed at the sight of the CEO.

"Well then don't you let him out of your sight…this ones in high demand a real lady killer this one" Katsuya slapped Kaiba again second time hard in the back.

Kaiba was infuriated by this point absolutely fuming with the blood, he felt at this point in time she could reach over and strangle her. She glanced up at him her honey coloured orbs 799

97*laughing at him, laughing at the awkward predicament she h*ad placed him in. Kaiba had been spending the last half hour speaking business with the ebony haired woman her father being a rather large contribution in the Duel Monsters field. Now thanks to that blonde moron she would be expecting more than just business partners.

"Maybe Kaiba could show you the yard…sorta nice out there especially in the evening" Katsuya winked.

Her eyes lit up at the notion.

"May we?" She asked excitedly.

"Ah…people are already leaving" Kaiba looked around the hall that had slowly begun to empty in the passing hour.

"That's the best time!' Jou exclaimed "No one around"

The girl's smile widened as she looked to Kaiba with pleading eyes. Kaiba could just feel the bile rise in his throat from his distaste. However he smiled back and nodded…he just couldn't get on her bad side a deal with her father hung in the balance. Placing a hand around the girl's shoulders Kaiba began to escort her from the hall. On his way out Kaiba leaned down whispering harshly in Jou's ear.

"When I come back you had better be here and I AM going to slaughter you"

"I know she's awfully cute" Jounouchi was treading into dangerous waters and she knew it…but it was worth it considering the rest of her life will be hell as long as Kaiba knew her secret.


End file.
